YinYang Insanity
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Centered around our favorite Hikaris and Yami, and the two whacked-out Yamis themselves.  Alternating or Random patterns...Where will the insanity end?
1. Hikari Dares

"I dare you to act like your yami for an entire day."

"What! You know that he'll ask why I'm acting off or beat me for it."

"Aw, come off it, Ryou. Yugi has to, uh, what was it you had to do again, Yugi."

"…"

"Oh, yeah. Yugi can't say anything until you've finished with your dare."

"Well then I dare you to, uh, act like your yami. "Why was it that we just couldn't have Yugi act like the Pharaoh or dress like him for that matter?"

"Because Yugi would have enjoyed it a bit. But we could still have him dress like the Pharaoh for the fun of it."

I couldn't believe what I had just gotten myself into. I had been invited by Ryou and Malik to hang out and stay the night while Bakura and Marik were terrorizing some poor people, or who know what, and Yami was helping Grandpa with the shop. We had gotten bored and decided to play truth or dare. After a while of going with truth, the game suddenly turned into dares only. At first, it was random stuff like say doing a handstand and drinking water at the same time. But then it escalated into Malik daring me to stay silent until Ryou finished whatever dare he had in mind. I wouldn't have minded staying silent for an hour, but a WHOLE DAY! Malik was nuts. I would have settled for acting like Yami, but they were right; I might have enjoyed it a bit. You see, I consider Yami to be like the brother I never had, so yeah, I look up to him.

Malik looked at me, "Sorry for such a lame Dare, Yugi."

I answered him with a pillow to the face; this erupted into a full-blown pillow-fight. After about fifteen minutes of our pillow-war, we called it quits.

The next Day…

I woke up to Malik's foot in my side and Ryou's pillow in my face. Not very comfortable. I got up and grabbed my bag to get ready for the day. I was wondering what Yami would do if he were in my situation. Then it hit me; why not throw a little twist of my own into this 'game'. I fixed my hair to look like Yami's and headed back to the living-room and tugged on Malik's pillow. And of course, I pulled it out from under him.

"Pharaoh? When did you get here," Malik asked me, totally dumbfounded. "Are you here to get Yugi?" 

I just stared at him and headed over to Ryou, who was sleeping peacefully. But not for long. I pulled a feather out of the pillow that had tried to suffocate me and tickled his nose with it. He sneezed and woke up, "Oh hey. Did you come to collect Yugi?" I stared at him until he got up. I had a feeling that this was going to be fun. Malik motioned to Ryou to follow him. When I was sure they wouldn't see me, I crept up to listen. "Ryou, did you forget that we dared each other to act like our yamis?"

Apparently, Malik was serious about following through with this particular Dare. I headed back to the living-room and cleaned up my stuff. When I finished, I went to listen to them again. "Do I have to do this, Malik," Ryou complained. "I mean it's bad enough that I'm wearing Bakura's clothes. But to act like him would go against my very nature."

Malik glared at Ryou, "Fine, if you alter my dare a bit then I'll do the same for yours. But watch what you say, the Pharaoh's here."

Once I learned that they were only going to dress like their darks, I darted into the kitchen. When they came out, I couldn't believe it. Ryou and Malik looked like their other halves.

We hung out all day, but with my looking like Yami, the other two were on edge the entire time. I had a few close calls, like when Yami showed up looking for me. I spotted him and darted into the nearest restroom. I overheard Yami asking where I was, and if they had seen Ryou and Malik anywhere. Poor guys, having to stay silent and make their yamis look like total idiots. I felt bad. But I was in for it when I came out. "Yugi, how could you do that to us," Malik complained. Then it finally hit him, "This is payback, isn't it?"

I grinned and nodded. He and Ryou started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. I won the Dare of all Dares and I wasn't even a part of their double dare. Ryou and Malik declared the Dares over and I was relieved. "Now can we head back and get out of these clothes," Ryou complained. "I think I'm going to need a hot shower after this."

After getting rid of our yamis looks, I told the guys that I needed to be getting home and let Yami know that I was with them all day.


	2. Yami Dares

**Can anyone guess who's point of view this is?**

"Hey, check out this insanity."

There were things like sugar cookies, cinnamon rolls, and pumpkin spice. _'Who comes up with this stuff?'_

"I dare you to light these on fire."

I grin and pull out my lighter. No, I don't smoke…EVER…I just like the pretty flames. I follow through with the dare. I grinned at my partner in wreaking havok.

He noticed it, "What?"

"I dare you to fart in the candle aisle," I tell him. He grins and turns towards the pretty flames and lets it rip…

We hear a throat being cleared, "Now that you two have exceeded your dare tolerance with me for the day, I 'Double-Dog Dare' you two to inform your more mature halves of your little stunts from today."

"Baka Pharoah," we both mutter. Knowing that we can't back out of this, we are stuck in a hole that we can't get out of. We either have to tell on ourselves of be the baka Pharoah's slaves until we crack and tell anyways.


	3. Yami's Dare

**Yugi: This latest chapter of YinYang Insanity is brought to you by the first co-author of PhantomBrat's ever…**

**Ryou: Redglowingheart. Thank you.**

**Thank you both for that wonderful introduction.**

**Redglowingheart: Alright. *cracks knuckles* Let's do this!**

***Evil grin* Yes, let's torture some psychotic yami's.**

* * *

"Do we have to?" groaned Bakura.

"Bad people deserve punishment." said Yami simply.

"Grrr..." Marik was very close to insanity. (If he wasn't insane already.) "If only I had told..."

"If only I had told..."

"Malik/Ryou..."

"Hehe..." Yami started to walk towards the couch. "Clean my kitchen. And don't forget the mice under the stove..."

Bakura and Marik did not tell their lighter halves of their mischievous ways. So as punishment, Yami forced them to be his personal slaves.

"Ugh. Stupid Pharaoh. Cleaning a kitchen should be easy. I mean, COME ON! Just cleaning a stupid kitchen will be ea-" Bakura was getting slightly annoyed at the poking in his arm. "OKAY, WOULD YOU STOP?"

"Uh, sure but don't look at the kitchen..." Marik stated.

"Why not? Is little Marik-y scared?" Bakura teased. "Honestly, its just a kitchen..." Two seconds later. "HOLY CRAP! Oh my god."

At first, silence. Then two words came out of the platinum blonde's mouth. "Told you."

"How are we suppose to clean," Bakura pointed at the kitchen. "THAT?"

"Hehe, seems you two bakas met my kitchen." Yami grinned insanely. (Can he even do that? )

The kitchen was, well a mess. The lights flickered on and off. The microwave door was hanging off the hinges and the stove buttons were pulled out. Almost every inch of the kitchen was covered in some type of red sauce. White mice were...Okay, never mind, let's not go that far. Long story short: It was bad.

"Pharaoh, what the heck did you do? And it was fine before..."

"It's from this morning. I got mad at the toaster." Yami replied.

"No use talking. The quicker we do this, the quicker the cleaning goes."

"That might be the craziest thing that you have said that is actually CORRECT.." Bakura was in...shock? Yes, shock.

Bakura and Marik started to get working on the kitchen. It took them the whole day. Yep.

A-Week-Later

"Whew. I'm pooped."

"Whatever Bakura. At least you didn't have to rub Yami's feet." Marik shuddered at the thought.

The two slumped against the couch. Chatting a little, but mostly staring at the blank TV.

Ding Dong!

"Ugh, who is it now?" groaned Bakura.

Marik peeked out the window. "It's that Ra forbidden Pharaoh!"

"Hello, slaves! Ready to clean my cat?"

"NO NO NO!" The two shouted. "WE GIVE UP!"

"Hehe, thought so. And that wasn't MY house. It was Jou's."

"..."

"I hate you." Bakura deadpanned.

"Evil." Marik said.

"Hehe, I know." Yami smiled insanely.

* * *

**Redglowingheart: YAY! It's all done! This was short. Sorry, oh well. **

**It was short, but great. I couldn't have done better myself. In fact, you did way better in coming up with the psycho's punishment.**

**Reglowingheart: Why, thank you Phantom Brat. And Joey. Well...You can thank me later.**

**Joey: I got my place cleaned for nothing! I'm going to party!**

**Bakura: You do and you're cleaning it **_**alone.**_

**Joey: Nevermind then, sheesh. Grumpy much?**

**Reglowingheart: Lol. Now review, or else you will get into my victims list of evil plans. Hehe...**


	4. Revenge of the Hikaris Part I

**Yugi: No signs here. But I don't think I like the beginning.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Yugi: It's alright, but I think Yami's not going to be happy.**

**Yeah. Well he won't be able to find us easily. I asked Kuriboh to ask Gazelle to ask Saggi to ask Sangan if he'd steal their map. And the batteries to their Hikari Tracking System weren't replaced when Bakura wanted to play video games.**

**Malik: So their out of luck.**

**Mokuba: And waaaaay behind us.**

**Yuppers.**

**Yugi: We'd better go check the next on the list.**

* * *

The pair thought this was the best idea ever. They had been staring at the small teen before them for the past five minutes. His back was to the pair, leaving him oblivious to the impending threat.

They snuck up on their victim, silently and with purpose. They raised their hands and prepared to attack.

* * *

Yugi was waiting for his friends while they were still paying for their snacks from the store. Yami had been 'watching' the other Darks, but had called to warn him that he had lost sight of them at the park. Yugi groaned at the news, knowing that with the pair on the loose nothing was safe.

While he was trying to figure out what the pair of crazed yamis would do, he was unaware of the danger creeping up behind him. Just has he took a sip of his slushie, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders while another grabbed his clothes. He dropped his chilly drink screaming. Ryou and Malik ran from the store and glared at Yugi's attackers who were laughing at the poor boy's terror and embarrassment. His pant legs were covered in the melting slush.

"That wasn't funny, 'Kura," Ryou growled. "You're lucky that he wasn't eating anything!"

"You're going to be working for Sister," Malik hissed, "for free."

Yugi glared at the psychotic yamis, "I'm going home. If you run into Yami, let him know what happened please. If I run into him, he'll know. But Bakura and Marik better watch out, because you two were under 'Yami Probation' and you just blew it."

* * *

Later…

Ryou dropped Bakura off at the Museum for the beginning of his punishment. The two were to do whatever Ishizu told them to. To be sure that they didn't use Shadow Magic to complete their chores, Ryou and Malik left their Items with Yami for safekeeping.

"So what did you call us for," Ryou asked as they entered Yugi's room.

Yugi smirked, scaring his fellow hikaris, "Payback."

"What kind of payback," Malik questioned. "I hope it's something they'll never forget."

Yugi pulled out a box, "Oh it will be. We're going to prank them."

Malik looked through the box and saw various items, "Ok, most of these I get, but the Reese's Pieces and the spider attached to them I don't understand."

"That's the first prank," Yugi stated. "Then we're going to saran-wrap the toilet, tape saran-wrap in the hallway, switch their coffee with decaf among other things."

Ryou looked through the list, "I like this one, whoopee cushions under their mattresses and in the furniture."

Malik skimmed the list, "So how come there are no food-related pranks on here?"

"Because those are taboo," Yugi replied as he handed Ryou the shopping bag of 'fart-pillows'. "Grandpa taught me that food pranks aren't funny, but others are."

Malik was still confused, "But coffee switching is ok?"

"Yeah. But first you have to get them addicted to the caffeine," Yugi stated.

"Then I call that," Malik said as he grabbed the bag of coffee varieties. "This is going to be so awesome!"

"So 'Operation Revenge Pranks: Stage I is go," Yugi announced as he pulled out a pair of cups and a small drill.

* * *

"Ishizu was pretty bossy" Marik panted as he and Bakura reached the front steps of the house. "I can't believe that she made us clean the entire stockroom!"

Bakura was trying to ignore him, "I'm going inside and if I'm lucky, Ryou will have forgiven me enough to set an ice cold soda on the table."

Bakura saw them, two cups of ice cold sodas sitting on the kitchen counter. Marik saw them too. "SWEET!"

They each picked up the cups and started to get a drink. "!"

They pulled the cups away and saw a growing wet spot on their shirts. "Must have spilled a little," Bakura stated as he went to get another drink. "!"

"WHY CAN'T I GET A DECENT DRINK WITHOUT GETTING WET," he yelled.

Marik ignored him and tried for a second drink as well. Bakura watched him. Realization set in, the cups were rigged to spill whenever they were tipped a certain way. He turned the cup around and tried for a third drink, but no such luck. The Gods were certainly against him.

He threw the tampered cup into the sink, "I'm going to go watch TV."

Marik followed his example and ran into the living room. He sat on the couch. PFFFFFT! "What the…? MARIK! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"It wasn't me," Marik cried out, turning red.

Bakura sat in his chair, shaking his head in disgust. PFFFFFTTTTTT! "Don't you go blaming me, Bakura," Marik hissed. "It wasn't me, it was you." Marik then noticed the beanbag chair tucked behind the couch, "MINE!"

He plopped into it. PPPFFFFFFFFFTTTTT! "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA, MARIK! GO TO THE BATHROOM," Bakura yelled at his partner-in-crime.

Yami entered the house just then, "What's all the yelling for?"

"Marik keeps letting it rip," Bakura griped.

Marik growled, "Don't go blaming me, Baka-ra. You cut one as well."

"Did not!"

"Did so"

"Not."

"Did"

PFFFFFFFT! "OH RA! THE WORLD'S COMING TO THE END!"

"THE GREAT PHARAOH BROKE WIND!"

"Marik, Bakura, grow up," Yami growled. "I do not fart in public; nor do I break wind."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

**Yami: As soon as I catch PhantomBrat, she'll regret writing this embarrassing piece.**

**Bakura: I rather enjoyed this chapter.**

**Marik: Same.**

**Seto: It says here that this is continued later. *Sits in a chair* Pfffffft!  
**

**Yami: Oh Ra. T^T**

**Bakura: Ra save our souls.**

**Seto: Just go find my brother before your other halves and PhantomBrat corrupt him further.**


End file.
